


Coffee's Better When Shared With You

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really doesn't know how to ask Castiel out; he's just a simple barista with a crush on the cute student who comes in every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee's Better When Shared With You

**Author's Note:**

> For Savy because she wanted Sastiel fluff. Happy early Valentine's Day!

February 1st

Sam spills the steamed milk, again and his coworker gives him a bitchy look as he skirts around the puddle on his way to retrieve the mop. He’s been working at the café for weeks; you’d think he was over this ‘spilling the milk like a schoolgirl with a crush’ phase when Cas walks in like he’s done every day for the past month. The milk is getting taken out of his paycheck now and that’s his food money. He needs to get a grip on himself before he starves, like Dean insists he will during their weekly phone calls.

He’s mopping as his coworker takes Cas’ order (tall Caffe Americano) and slides the cup down the counter towards where he’s mopping and staring. Cas’ glasses are sliding down his nose, hair sticking up in the back, and he’s tapping his fingers on the counter as he looks around the near empty café. It’s after the morning rush and before the lunch rush, so it’s nearly empty, just a few sleepy students scribbling in notebooks and textbooks. Sam makes Cas’ drink and slides it into his hand, letting their fingers brush together and smiling when Cas jumps the smallest amount.

“Long night?” he asks, trying not to stare at him.

Now that he’s closer, he can see the slight bruising under Cas’ eyes and how he’s stifling yawns. He jerks his head in a shaky nod, takes a drink of his espresso gratefully and walks out of the shop. When Cas comes back hours later, Sam slides a mini apple pie into a bag and hands it to him along with his ordered Caramel Macchiato. The surprised look on his face and the small smile is worth the deduction from his paycheck.

February 2nd

Sam works late on Saturdays; he comes in at 2 and stays until 11, so he misses the morning and lunch rushes but gets midafternoon and late night rushes. It’s the worse of two evils. He’s in the middle of passing out drinks to a gaggle of giggling schoolgirls (he’s sure he hears something about how shiny his hair is) when Cas comes in, messenger bag slung over his shoulder and eyebrows raised at all the teenagers.

“This isn’t your normal time,” Sam greets, already taking down a tall cup and writing ‘Cas’ across it even though he’s the only one working and won’t forget who’s it is. “Caramel Macchiato?”

Cas graces him with a small smile, glasses sliding down his nose like normal, and shakes his head. “Chai tea latte and a turkey and swiss?”

Sam digs through the fridge and sets the sandwich on the counter, ringing Cas up while the tea steeps. He snaps a lid on the drink and passes it over to Cas, who smiles and walks to a table in the corner, sinking into an armchair and pulling a battered copy of Faulker’s _As I Lay Dying_ from his bag. There’s only a trickle of customers and Sam busies himself with cleaning behind the counter, only occasionally glancing over at Cas reading and taking notes down in his book.

When Cas gets up to leave, Sam glances at the display cabinet and pulls out the pound cake, slicing off a big piece and putting it in a bag. He meets Cas at the door and passes it over, smiling when Cas hesitates before taking it.

“Thanks.” Then he’s out of the door and Sam watches until a new customer barges through, scarf wrapped around his throat and Sam follows him to the counter, darting behind and writing as he starts to rattle off a long order.

February 4th

Sam doesn’t work on Sundays, so he spends the day hanging out, catching up on his schoolwork, and talking to Dean who scolds him for not going after Cas like a real boy. He has a full morning of classes before rolling into work around 3 where Cas is already sitting in the corner, cup steaming on the table in front of him. He walks behind the counter and hangs up his jacket, pulling on his apron and smiling when Cas catches his eye.

February 5th

Sam works the late shift again, running in late because his class ran late and he’s pulling the apron over his head when Cas strolls in, eyes on his phone and sweater crooked, bunched up and revealing a small strip of hip and stomach as he walks. He’s distracted, tapping on his phone’s touchscreen as he orders ‘his usual’ and Sam passes him the cup. Cas walks out without paying, mind somewhere else and Sam tacks it onto his ‘free beverage’ list. He doesn’t drink the coffee, might as well have someone use his free drink allowance.

February 7th

It’s a week before Valentine’s Day and Sam is getting twitchy. It’s such a ridiculous situation, a grown man crushing on the guy who comes into the coffee shop every day and being too nervous to ask him out? But it’s true and he hangs behind the counter, pining away as Cas comes in and studies every day. Speaking of Cas, his drink has gone cold and Sam makes a new one, taking a toothpick and drawing a little leaf and flower in the foam of the hazelnut latte and setting it on the table when he walks over. Cas looks up from his paper and Sam sees red marks decorating the margins, the pen hanging limply in Cas’ hand.

“It’s on the house.”

The smile is fleeting, but it was there and Sam returns to the counter, making an espresso for a woman with a baby on her hip and taking a break to run to the Burger King across the street. When he comes back, there’s a $10 slipped under the tip jar with a piece of paper on top. All it says is _Sam_ in messy scrawl and Cas is gone.

February 10th

“Sammy, stop being a pussy. Walk up to him and ask him out.”

February 13th

Dean’s going to laugh and laugh and laugh at him when he finds out what Sam did, but he was desperate and it’s the day before Valentine’s Day and he’s run out of ideas for what to do. He’d made Cas’ afternoon coffee (a Vanilla latte today) then clocked out before Cas could realize Sam had written his phone number on the cup along with _Would you like to go on a date?_

February 14th

Sam’s in the middle of mopping up yet another spilled drink when Cas comes in and walks straight to the counter, more awake than he normally is on Thursday at 8 AM. Sam turns to the counter, clutching at the mop like it’ll save him in case he needs it to. Cas stares at him, eyebrows raised as though he’s trying to figured out what to do.

“You could have just asked me out instead of writing it on my cup.”

Sam pauses, blinks a couple times, then smiles.

“Okay. Do you want to go out?”

“Yes.”


End file.
